


Growing up does not mean growing apart

by jijiwings



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, atsuhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: “But growing up often means growing apart.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Growing up does not mean growing apart

“I am scared of growing up”, Shoyou had told his best friend Atsumu when they were little kids. His friend had laughed about this. “Why? Growing up is just another adventure and I know how much you love adventures!”

Back than Atsumu did not understand the sadness in Shoyou’s eyes. He also did not understand the meaning behind the next sentence.

“But growing up often means growing apart.”

It was a sunny day in August and volleyball practice just ended. For some reason he had thought about his childhood friend Hinata Shoyou. His little friend moved when Atsumu was 7 years old and he did not hear from him since then.

In the meantime, many things have changed. Atsumu and his twin brother discovered volleyball and fell in love with the sport. The twins started attending a well-known high school, Inarizaki, and gained recognition around the country for their skills.

“What’s wrong? Are you thinking about him again?”, Osamu asked him on their way home. Atsumu considered denying it, but as he knew it would be useless, he nodded as a simple answer.

“I cannot blame you. This kind of weather was his favorite one. He would always rush to our house and make us go somewhere. I wonder where he is and what he is doing.” Atsumu sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second. He wondered the same.

Today was one of these days, where he truly missed his best friend.

“How ironic, that your biggest fear turned into our reality, Shoyou-chan.”

Atsumu could not believe his eyes when he saw the starting team of Karasuno. He had heard rumors about them since they had managed to beat Shiratorizawa and he met Kageyama at National Youth Training Camp, but that was it.

What shock the setter was seeing a little orange haired boy among them. The boy stood out not only due to his hair color but also due to height.

But this did not startle him.

The little orange haired boy, standing among Karasuno was no other than his childhood friend Hinata

Shoyou. Atsumu hit himself softly to make sure he was not dreaming. Because it surely felt like he was.

He left the gym and looked for his twin. He had to tell him about it.

“Who would have thought that we would meet him at a place like this.”, Osamu said as the twins changed into their volleyball clothes. “He started playing on his own, just like we did. Maybe we were truly meant to find each other”, Atsumu wondered. His twin laughed dryly. “Sure, just believe what you want to.” And Atsumu wanted to believe that they were meant to be.

The match was though and tiring. Atsumu was touched of how well of a player his childhood friend turned out to be and he could not feel the pride rising in chest whenever Shoyou made a good spike or block. This did not mean that neither Atsumu nor Osamu went easy on Karasuno. They wanted to win after all.

But they lost. The match was a really close one and in the end Karasuno turned out to be the better team.

“Shoyou-kun, wait a second please”, Atsumu ran towards his friend. Shoyou gave his team a small nod meaning that he would rejoin them soon and waited for the other boy.

“Seems like volleyball decided to reunite us three”, Atsumu said and the orange haired boy laughed. “Yeah. I have heard about you two though. Would have been difficult not to, as you are the most famous twins in the volleyball community. Whenever people would praise you, I would feel proud. I can imagine the effort you put into it. Thank you for the match.”

Shoyou smiled at him. It was his smile The smiled that made Atsumu feel warm inside. Shoyou’s smiled hasn’t changed a bit since the last time he had seen it.

“I thought about you a lot, you know? Especially how your fear turned into our reality. I missed you.”

Shoyou broke into tears after these words and buried his face in Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu on the other hand stroke Shoyou’s hair and whispered calming words.

The two friends hadn’t hugged each other in years. And this hug felt so good for both of them. There was a lot about the other they did not know. But Atsumu was confident in learning everything. He wanted to get to know the new Hinata Shoyou.

And Shoyou wanted to get to know the Miya Atsumu.

When Shoyou raised his head from Atsumu’s chest, the blonde boy leaned towards his friend and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my contributions for this years AtsuHina week!  
> I hope you enjoyed my four stories!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment on your opinion!


End file.
